Denshakami goes to Gensokyo
by Bedrain
Summary: A youtuber known as Denshakami goes to the magical realm of gensokyo what adventures could await him here
1. Chapter 1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP BEEP* *SMACK* ugh I'm so tired.

Well I do have video games to play.

I should check the news first. orange man did baddie bad oml orange man did bad again.

I hope he gets impeached soon... Well better check my discord ahh dead like always. TF2 time,

"Dude you are fucking bad you white male". I bet he faps to anime waifus.

I do but only to Yukari, I have standards, It's night already huh well I would go to sleep but

I would rather go to the cafe to indulge in a latte. "life is kinda depressing".

_opens cafe door walks up to counter_ "One large vanilla latte please"

**Barista**: Alright that'll be 6.50. I go to take a seat on the couch in the cafe.

*sips* "mmmmmm" "it's good everytime." I went to browse reddit for a bit, and then I left.

While I was walking back up the road I see a truck coming for me. *_SKKRKRRRYRYYRYRT SMACK*_

I fall down to the ground. "Did I die?" I didn't really want to die.

This world may be depressing but I don't wanna die not yet.

I see a woman in purple clothes approach me she reminded me of Yukari.

"Hehehe wow nice to mock me world." I feel my body fade away but not into death

but into another world.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on a field of grass. "ow my whole body aches." "I guess there is an afterlife then."

I got up and looked around. He started to think for a bit, This doesn't seem to be heaven.

this might be some forest path "well no use to not walk around for a bit." "I still feel the same

as always." I also still look the same, atleast I think I do Am I actually alive. While I

thought that I heard something behind me. **?**:An outsider eh. "wait is that a yokai?"

**?**:Yes indeed I am and you seem like you don't belong here. "Hmm well I kinda don't I just popped

up" **?**:You must be fresh meat that wasn't killed yet. **?**: Don't worry I'll change that for ya.

The yokai jumped at speeds faster then I can imagine but I held out my hand and lightning shot out

of it. The yokai fell to the ground. **?**:OWWWWW, you are stronger then I thought but you can't

be from here I can smell it. The yokai started to make the plants entrap me."Oh yeah take

this you toxic creature" I shot a whole lot of lighting at it and the yokai was burnt to a crisp.

"Wait a second, I won I actually won." just as I began to celebrate I realized something.

This isn't the afterlife, this is gensokyo. "Oh shit, I need to hide somewhere." I fucking sprinted

through this forest like field and then I saw it. "Is this the hakurei shrine?" Maybe I can get reimu

to help me. I entered the shrine. "hmm doesn't seem like she is here, guess I'll rest here at the

mean time." Just when I said that I saw Reimu about to kick me. I nearly dodged and then I blacked

out. I was in a pitch black place nothing around. Then I saw flashes of red. I used my lightning

with all my might and then I suddenly was back in the shrine. Reimu was standing over me.

**Reimu**:So you were able to beat me. "What do you mean? I couldn't beat you." **Reimu**:I tried to erase

your mind and kick you out yet your persisted. **Reimu**:Let me guess Yukari brought you here.

"Yeah I think so but Reimu let me tell you... **Reimu**:Don't say anything please I already

have a pretty good idea of what you are going to say due to Yukari. "Wait so you know you

are from a video game. **Reimu**:Yes Yukari told me about other worlds. Well holy shit didn't know

that Reimu knew about this. "Well uh do you know where Yukari is" **Reimu**:You would probably

want to leave instead of meet her. "Oh then I guess I'll leave" _Densha begins to leave Reimu stops_

_him_ Reimu:If you intend on staying are going to need to learn the basics of this world. _Reimu_

_starts explaning how dangereous yokai are, The direction to the human village and the spell card_

_rule_s "Guess I'll head off then see ya Reimu." _I begun to leave_ Haha I hope Reimu doesn't

actually think I'm going to the human village, I'm going to the scarlet devil mansion. _I started_

_to head where I think the mansion might be._


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking to what I think the scarlet devil mansion was at but, "Am I lost?" I couldn't seem to find it. I started to walk further in the direction I was going, there was still no mansion or any locations that were close to it. "Oh no, is that a phantom" I see what seems to be like a phantom. Naturally I struck it with lightning. The phantom started to dissipate. "My god gensokyo is pretty dangereous." Just as I said that I spotted a bunch of fairies. Now I know I'm supposed to follow the spellcard rules but fairies will just respawn so if I kill them no one would notice because they would respawn. So I tried to think of a new attack. Hmm so should I use a storm or maybe a field. I decided to use a storm and it killed the fairies. "These powers sure are cool but where did they come from" While I was asking myself that I sensed a secret base. Maybe someone is under the ground. I started to knock on the ground in a specific way unbeknownst to me. When I did that I heard someone. ?:Identify yourself! "Uh, hello my name is densha and I'm from the outside world, I really need a place to say" ?:The outside world eh? ?:Tell you what I'll let you in. "Thank you, I'm... ?:Just don't to anything funny ya got that. The ground started to engulf me. "HOLY SHIT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started to shoot lightning everywhere, but then I just fell to a surface and then I blacked out, most likely from fear. I woke up on some sort of counch. "where am I?" I then started to remember what happened. Oh yeah I was invited in some sort of place. It seemed to be highly technological, much more capable then even our own tech. Who had a lot of tech in the touhouverse... hmm I can't be on the moon since I was engulfed, I can't be in yumemi's place so that would mean. "Oh shit RIKA!" Just when I said that Rika appeared.  
Rika:Looks like you have awaken and since you seem to know my name, I assume you are from another universe am I correct? "Uh, yeah I am from one, A girl named Yukari Yakumo gapped me in here"  
Rika:She's at it again eh, I've observed many of you, Yukari seems to have a fetish for watching chaos happen. "Chaos?" Rika:Everytime Yukari gaps someone in they usually create a rukus.  
"That's..." That's kinda weird, didn't know Yukari actually did stuff like that. "Well uh what do I do now?" Rika:Guess you can stay here for the time being. "Oh really that's very ni.." Rika:On one condition though, I must research and conduct experiments on you. "Ok you can do that" Rika:Well let's get started then. "Wait right now?" Rika:It's only a tiny today. Rika:Now show me your power again. "Alright" I started to hold out my hand and I shot lightning at that ghost looking thing that was watching us, It exploxed into millions of pieces and those pieces evaporated. Rika:Hmmmm, that's quite interesting. Rika:What do you say about me using my extraordinary knowledge to make you a god. "Me, a god?" "Like sure I'm quite good but I'm no where near a god." Rika:You do know I almost beat reimu with one of my inventions before.  
"Oh the evil eye sigma" Rika:Yup, it's still one of my most prized inventions, yet I still got better and improved. Rika:I'm evil working on a new invention, let me show you it. *Rika starts to leave the room*  
"I might as well follow" I started to walk through this long hallway and then I say it. The main room was amazing I saw robots,ghosts and eye inventions everywhere. I even saw 50 evil eye sigmas in a storage unit. The room was glass like it looked kinda liquidy and clear, you could see the energy going through it. Rika:Well, aren't you impressed?  
"Very impressed" *Rika then snapped her fingers* I saw a huge red eye coming down almost the whole room moved into the walls and gave it more space. "Holy shit!" Rika:hehe, yes my grand invention the "EVIL EYE OMEGA". It was huge, instead of black like the tradtional evil eye sigma it was blood red with a black eye. I didn't even know what it was made out of, the material seem to be from another reality it was amazing. Rika:It's not finished yet but when it is, I'll finally defeat reimu. "Well I wouldn't be so sure, reimu gotten a lot more powerful. Rika:I already know that, I'm not an idiot who is going to run into death. Rika:I made this just to defeat reimu so I observe her a lot. "What about Yukari? Yukari wouldn't take nicely to you beating reimu." Rika:You are right about that but that's why I have a secret mode for this whole base, Even outside world scientist Yumemi helped me with that. Rika:Yukari wouldn't ever be able to find me. "Oh.. wow" Rika:Now back on topic. Rika:You are going to need to drop the clothes.  
"What's wrong with them, they make me look like Yukari." Rika:No they make you look like a math teacher. I started to get really angry. "WELLL YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND I MAY NOT BE A GIRL BUT I REALLY WANT TO SORRY THA" Rika:Please shut up, the clothes I'll get you will make you a girl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, wait really?" Rika:Yes that was the original plan anyways, danmaku it's a women's sport after all. A flying eyeball comes down and drops some clothes in rika's hand. Rika walks up to me and hand me the clothes. I start to undress.. Rika:My god do you plan on giving me a show or something? Rika:You do know I have a dressing room right?  
"Oh yeah uh oops" Embarrsed I headed to a dressing room lead by an eyeball. I start to undress and I finish. I start to put on my clothes.  
I did look a lot nicer. The headdress was lightgreen. I had a slighty different shaded light green cape and a beatiful white dress which had small little birds on it. I also had pretty little white shoes. I slapped my own ass and said "sexy" I started to walk where Rika was at.  
"How do I look hehe?" Rika:You look better then before, but far from ideal but that's just you. "ouch, why do you have to be so mean?!"  
Rika:You should probably head down to bed, you're going to have a long day tommorow. "I guess I should huh?" Lead by an eyeball I head down to a bedroom. The bedroom itself was nice it has a calming aura due to it being a roseshade of red. The bed was huge and it was pink. "NICE"  
I start to lower myself on the bed and I start to slowly drift into a calm sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoken in my bed. Hmmm well I guess I should head to the main room. I start to head to the main

room. Doesn't seem like there is anyone here. I decided to look for Rika's bedroom. Maybe it's down

this all... no no no maybe it's over here. I got lost, I found myself inside of some faculity.

There was a huge computer making infinite calculations in my eyes. "this must be her ai" I just

stared in awe. I heard some footsteps, guess she was awake I decided to hide. I saw a desk sort thing

and I hid under that. Rika headed into this room. Rika:Densha I know you're in here. I decided to

show myself "H-how did you find me?" Rika:I have security footage dummy. "Oh guess that makes since."

Rika:I suggest you go make yourself some food before we get started. Rika:It's good for my subjects to

be healthy. "Alright, but where is the kitchen?" Rika:Oh just ask one of the robots. "Uhhh ok I will."

I called out for an eyeball and it came zooming to me. "Can I have some pancakes?" The eyeball started

to dispense one and a plate fell onto my hand. "WOW! this is amazing." I started to eat.

"So Rika don't you get lonely around here." Rika:Oh no, I'm quite used to be alone and if I ever do

feel lonely for whatever reason, I can just create something to keep me company. "That's quite admirable,

I was lonely all the time back in the outside world." Rika:When you say it, it sounds quite sad. "Ehhh maybe

because I'm just a sad person in general." It was just silence for the rest of the meal. After I was finished

I called a robot to come and pick up the plate. "Heyy Rika I'm done." Rika:Good, now we can get started.

Rika held up some sort of syringe with liquid in it. Rika:Now you would want to be unconcscious for this

since it's' going to get quite painful it you don't. As much as I didn't trust her with my unconcscious body

I had no choice and she is quite smart so I should live. "Alright guess I'll just lay down." I start to lay down

and close my eyes. I felt the synringe go into my body but then I blacked out. I saw a purple women, or to be more

precise... "Yukari?" Yukari:DENSHA, YOU MUST BE HAVING YOUR FUN. I tried to speak but nothing came out. Yukari:JUST KNOW THAT

I BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR A REASON AND YOU WILL FULFIL IT. I started to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and then

I woke up screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Then I felt a pain on my face.

Rika:Now I'm wishing I messed you up. I start to cry. "RIKAAAAA! I HAD A NIGHTMARE." Rika:Yes I figured that was the case. "RIKA

PLEASE STOP HER." I then felt a hand place upon my head. Rika:It must have been yukari, huh? Rika:Don't worry when I'm done she won't

be much of a problem to us. Those word made me feel at ease. "thank you, uh no one had done that to me before." Rika:You must of had a

terrible life then. Rika started to hug me, and I lay myself on her. We just stayed silent for a while, can't say how long though I forgot.

Rika:I guess I should tell you what I found out. "Huh?" The computer screen started to show a bunch of results. Rika:Turns out you are more

powerful then I imagined, at first I thought Yukari gave you powers but it seems you had them from the beginning. Rika:Your lightning abilty

isn't just some power Yukari threw at you, no it's lightning beyond even the gods. Rika:You also have the abilty to summon any train and any weapon

at any time. Rika:but you best power is unidentifiable, which is a huge bummer because I could have used it for myself. "Oh my, I'm stronger then I

thought." Rika:Yes and you'll experience the full potential of your power after I enhance time for you. "Enhance time?" Rika:I'm going to make it seem

like time has pass so that your abilities can become absolute and to it's fullest potential, and after that I'll make you a suit and some weapons

so that you can go beyond yourself. "Alright, I thank you very much." Rika:it's for my benefit as well since to control the world, I needed someone

not known in gensokyo to start gaining influence. Rika:Densha when we are done with this, I'm going to need you to collect dna from all the big powerhoueses

of gensokyo. "How.. how am I going to do that it sounds impossible. Rika:You won't be saying that soon. "Rika why didn't you try that a long time ago?"

Rika:I would have if I could, no one is going to trust someone like me and since you are unknown to both humans and youkai you'll be a perfect canadiate to

gain influence. "I guess that makes since." Rika:When you are done I'll be able to take on Yukari effectively saving your life, gensokyo will also belong to us.

Rika:You will benefit from this. "That's good to hear, when do you want this to start?" Rika:The day after tommorow. "Ahhh that sounds like a good time to start."

I start to lay down. Rika:I guess you are sleepy already. Rika:Fine I'll enchance you tommorow. Rika starts to get up. Rika:I guess I found out why you wanted to be

a girl. "Huh?" Rika:Because you are horribly cute. I started to blush furiously. "uhh-mhhh rika hehe" Rika:You get flustered easier then I do. She looks at me with

her eyes. They were much more beautiful then I realized they were. "Riiikaaaa" Rika started to get flustered as well. Rika:Th-this is hard to deal with. Rika started to

grab me and starts taking my clothes off. "oaaa oaaa OAAA" I started to moan a bit. Rika:Gu-guess sh-she mus have changed you gender then. I tried to look down and

I saw that I had a vagina. Rika:I can work around that though. Rika started to take her clothes off and she had a strap on. She started to hold me down and her very

realistic looking strap on inserted into me. We both moaned a bit. Then she slowy started to start thrusting me and I started to shake my hips. "r-ika I'm scared."

Rika:yes I am to but I'm enjoying this bit. She started to get fasting and now I kinda don't know what happen. I was in bliss I surrendered myself to her. I started to

moan uncontrollably. "MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY! I'M GONNA CUM OAAAAAAAAAAAA" Rika seemed to also be in a trance since she started to fill me. She moaned furiously. "RIKAAAA

PLEASE, ST." That's all I could get out before she started to silence me. Rika tried to shush me and well even at the state she is at she still managed to do it.

She started to get off slowly. She then held me close to her and her strapon started to enter my bum but not enough to be a problem and then I slowly fell alsleep on

the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"ugghhhh... I'm so tired what happened?" I say this to myself while I lay on my bed. I swear I don't remember sleeping on my bed, eh it happens sometimes.  
I get up and try to look for the bathroom. I eventually found it and went in. I look in the mirror. "I'm so glad I'm a girl now". I took a nice piss and got out of the bathroom. The housing area was quite big, but it was nice. I went into the kitchen and made myself some coffee. "GOOD CUP OF JOE" seems like no one was awake... "That means I could theoretically do anything I want, after thinking harder I decided agasint that because of muh cameras. I see Rika come into the room but she seems much more flustered then normal. "So uh.." Rika: Y-yes I'll get you enhanced and out of here as soon as possible.  
"uh ok.. did anything happ-" Rika:NO "oh ok." Well that was weird but I'm sure it's nothing. Rika got herself and me some breakfast cereal and we ate quietly.  
Rika:Now it's time for you to go to the lab. "ah ok, I'm still quite scared about this enhanced thing" Rika:It should fine, it will be pretty quick actually.  
I followed her to the lab. Rika sat me down and held a syringe, She then put the syrine in my arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Rika: You must not be used to pain at all, you are pretty much crying all the time. "SORRY BUT THAT'S A FUCKING SPIKE!" Rika:*Is this really the person I'm sending to help me..* "Hmmm? did you say anything?" Rika:NO, Rika:So are you feeling any diferent. "Yes, I feel powerful like infinite power." Rika:Looks like my science has pulled through again. Rika:Now let's finish this up, what I'm going to need you to do is take over gensokyo slowly now violently you are going to have to only use your powers if needed, understand? "uh yeah, so who should I get first?" Rika:I think you should become a maid for the SDM. Rika:Not only would you get a safe place but you could successfully subvert all of gensokyo if you manage to be successful. "Seems like it's settle then, like I was planning on going their anyway" Rika:You must not have your directions straight then because my base is behind the hakurei shrine. "eh,eh small mistake." Rika:Well you are going to need a map.  
Rika hands me map. "Thank you", "So when do you want me to head out." Rika:You are all set right now "oh, I'm quite scared though." Rika:Don't worry I have installed a super button on you so just incase you need to go all out you can, and here is a phone so that you can call me just incase. "Oh thank you.. well here I go." Rika teleported me outside the base. "Gensokyo land of Fantasy and Illusions" "AAAAAAAA YEAH I'M GOING TO HAVE SOOOO MUCH FUN" I started to skip my way into the SDM. 


End file.
